If evil can love what is evil?
by escapeforreality
Summary: Wie würde Tom Ridde auf jemanden reagieren, den er auf Teufel komm raus nicht verstehen kann? Denn er wollte alles und jeden verstehen. Wie würde Tom auf jemanden reagieren, der nicht wie er nach Unsterblichkeit strebt, sondern nach dem kompletten Gegenteil? Effy Graygrove war ein Rätsel, das er nicht zu lösen vermochte.
1. 1

》Sometimes I think I was born backwards. You know, come out my mum the wrong way. I hear words go past me backwards. The people I should love, I hate. And the people I hate... 《

Wir saßen alle im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum um das Feuer herum. Jeder dachte wahrscheinlich darüber nach, was passieren würde, wenn wir verlieren würden und fürchteten sich vor dem Ausgang. I lch konnte mich nicht dazu zählen. Wenn ich ehrlich war, konnte ich den Tag nicht erwarten, an dem ich sterben würde. Und obwohl ich so viele Dinge tat, die es verursachen sollten, schien ich es nicht einmal wert zu sein, vom Tod und seiner ewig andauernden Dunkelheit begrüßt zu werden.

Harry sagte etwas, aber ich war zu sehr in Gedanken, um zu verstehen was er meinte. Es kümmerte sowieso niemanden, wenn ich es nicht tat. Die anderen, mein Bruder Nicolas eingeschlossen, schienen jedes Wort aufzusaugen, das er von sich gab. Natürlich würde ich für sie kämpfen, nur weil ich selbstmordgefährdet war, hieß es nicht dass ich wollte, dass sie verlierten. Und das obwohl ich wusste, dass ich wohl kaum diejenige sein würde, die dafür sorgen würde, dass es anders ausging. Ich war nur ein Statist. Still. Ich passte bei den Treffen sowieso nie wirklich auf und wenn, dann schnappte ich nur Wortfetzen, wie Horkrux oder Voldemort auf.

Mein Kopf tat ziemlich weh und das ungefähr jeden Tag. Der Zaubertrank für traumlosen Schlaf half nicht mehr. Alkohol, viel davon, tat es.

"Effy?" Ich hob überrascht meinen Kopf. Überrascht, das sich jemand meinen Namen gemerkt hatte. "Ja?", krächzte ich. Meine Stimme war vom vielen Weinen angeschlagen, das machte ich aber nur, wenn ich sicher war, dass ich alleine war. Harry musterte mich, die Brauen konzentriert zusammengezogen. "Du wirst mit Hermine und Lavender kämpfen" Ich nickte. "Ist alles okay?" Jetzt war ich noch mehr überrascht. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und richtete mich ein wenig auf. Eine Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit verbarg meine Gefühle. "Sicher"

"Also, wir haben immer noch ein paar wenige Horkurxe zu vernichten. Hermine, Ron ihr müsstet das leider tun, ich muss noch einmal mit Dumbledores Portrait sprechen. Und der Rest von euch, ruht euch bitte aus. Ich denke der Kampf wird ziemlich anstrengend" Harry stand auf, nachdem er fertig war. Unsere Gruppe löste sich auf und jeder ging seine eigenen Wege. Nicolas warf mir nur einen Blick zu, der mir klar und deutlich sagte, mach nichts dummes. Am Ende waren es nur noch Luna Lovegood und ich.

"Hast du Angst zu sterben?" Sie sah mich mit ihrer typischen Unschuld an und zum ersten Mal heute, war ich ehrlich. "Nein" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Glaubst du, dass wir gewinnen werden?" Sie beobachtete meine Reaktion. Natürlich war es für mich nicht relevant. "Wird sich morgen zeigen", sagte ich knapp und stand auf. Ich wusste genau, wo ich meinen Abend verbringen würde.

Aber was ich nicht bedacht hatte war, dass Luna mir folgte. "Wo gehst du hin?" Ihre Augen glitzerten mit Neugier. "Zum Astronomieturm. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, ich würde gern ein wenig allein sein" Sie sah mich kurz erstaunt an, drehte sich dann aber um und verschwand in Richtung des Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Die Treppe musste ich langsam nehmen. Ich war einfach nur ständig müde. Mein Kopf tat weh und ich musste mich zum Stützen an eine der Säulen lehnen. Es war ein wenig Zeit vergangen, seit die Todesser Hogwarts eingenommen hatten. Harry und die anderen hatten großes Glück, dass sie noch niemand entdeckt hatte.

Ich griff um mich herum, bis ich die gesuchte Alkohol Flasche fand. Ich hob noch nicht einmal den Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf und brachte die Flasche an meine Lippen. Der Alkohol brannte angenehm in meinem Hals. Ich saß einfach da und dachte nach. Über meine Familie. Sie würden mich sicher nicht vermissen. Sie sagten mir immer, wie viel besser mein Bruder in allem war. Dass ich mehr wie er sein sollte. Dass ich nichts wert war. Wie abnorm ich war. Aber all das war eine Untertreibung all dessen, wie ich mich wirklich fühlte. Wie in meiner ganz persönlichen Hölle.

Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr Weinen und hatte das Gefühl, meine Tränenkanäle waren ausgetrocknet wie die Sahara.

Mein Bruder war ein Glückspilz. Er schrieb nur gute Noten, natürlich auch nur Os. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich gar nicht so schlecht, aber weil meine Eltern mir sowieso immer erzählten, dass ich es nie zu etwas bringen würde, versuchte ich es nicht einmal.

Abgesehen davon hatte ich nicht einmal viele Gründe sterben zu wollen. Ich hasste mich einfach und hatte außerdem eine seltsame Art von geringer Selbstachtung. Mein Lächeln wurde bitter. Das bewies nur weiter, wie abnorm ich war. Kein normaler Mensch würde sich selbst so zerstören.

Ich lehnte mich zurück und blickte nach oben zu den Sternen. Nicht mehr lange und ich würde auch bald dort oben sein. Ich konnte den dunklen Schlaf kaum noch erwarten. Kein Schmerz mehr.

Ich fand, dass physischer Schmerz nicht so schwer zu ertragen war. Todesser hatten eine etwas andere Idee der Unterrichtsgestaltung, als die bisherigen Lehrer. Crucio miteinbegriffen. Jeder von uns hatte wenigstens fünf Minuten des unvermeidlichen Fluches ertragen müssen. Und während jeder andere danach mindestens geschockt war, so war ich es nicht. Natürlich hatte es wehgetan solange es andauerte, aber es fühlte sich so richtig an, als ob ich es verdiente. Nur nicht meine Mitschüler.

Ich trank weiter und weiter, bis sich meine Augen von selbst schlossen und eine angenehme Dunkelheit meine Gedanken vernebelte und meine Sinne betäubte. Sie ließ mich alles für ein Weilchen vergessen.

Das nächste was ich wusste war, dass ich Geschrei hörte. Flüche und ab und zu ein lauter Knall. Mein Kopf pochte und ich öffnete meine Augen langsam. Da ich mich am höchsten Punkt von Hogwarts befand -nah am schmiedeisernen Balkongeländer, dass mich vor einem schnellen Tod bewahrte -konnte ich beide Seiten sehen. Die Todesser klar erkennbar in schwarz gekleidet, mit einer blassen Figur an ihrer Front.

Das muss Voldemort sein.

Mein Gesichtsausdruck wurde bitter. Hier unten waren sie alle, kämpften für ihr Leben und eine bessere Zukunft, während ich sie von hier oben faul beobachtete. Und während sie leben wollten, konnte ich es gar nicht erwarten endlich zu sterben. Nicolas war wahrscheinlich auch dort unten. Verfluchte er mich? Wahrscheinlich. Schämte er sich für mich? Noch wahrscheinlicher. Er war doch immer derjenige gewesen, der mich die vergangenen Jahre hier oben gefunden hatte.

Und lange vorher hatte er beschlossen, dass es nichts half mich für meine Dummheit anzuschreien.

Meine Augen wanderten zum Balkongeländer. Ich würde einfach nur aufstehen müssen und hinhauen müssen. Drüber klettern und es wäre vorbei. Mein Wunsch würde sich erfüllen. Es wäre auch schneller, als dort unten zu sterben. Ein besonders lauter Schrei bewies mir genau das. Ich wäre sowieso nicht in der Lage, ihnen zu helfen. Meine Duellierkünste ließen zu wünschen übrig.

Als ich aufstand fühlte es sich an, als ob die Erde beben würde. Ich musste mich am Geländer festhalten, doch es half nur wenig. Alles wackelte und nur das Festhalten bewahrte mich davor, nach unten geschleudert zu werden. Die Intensität des Bebens wurde stärker. Ich konnte mich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren, alles vibrierte um mich herum. Es war wie mit diesen Disko-Lichtern, die so schnell blickten, dass man nichts erkennen konnte und es einem die Illusion vermittelte, alles um einen herum lief zeitgleich in Zeitlupe und in Höchstgeschwindigkeit ab.

Meine Kraft schwand nach und nach und mein Griff wurde lascher. Jetzt war ich wirklich dem Tode nah, außer dass ich dieses Mal, wo wirklich die Wahrscheinlichkeit bestand, an meinem Leben festhielt. Was für eine Ironie.

Aber wieso bemerke niemand das Beben?

Meine Hände und Arme taten weh. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr festhalten. Meine Muskeln ermüdeten. Eine besonders starke Erschütterung brachte mich dazu meinen Griff nur ein wenig zu lockern, doch das reichte schon um mich stolpern und über die Reling fallen zu lassen. Ein kalter und harscher Wind fuhr über meine Wange und durch mein Haar, als ob er mich zum letzten Mal grüßen wollte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, meinen Magen irgendwo am Balkongeländer verloren zu haben. Warum bemerkte niemand etwas von diesem Erdbeben? Es war so laut! Die kleinen Punkte wurden größer. Ich erkannte, dass Harry gegenüber von Voldemort stand.

Lavender und Hermine traten gegen Beatrix an und ich erkannte ein mir bekanntes Gesicht. Nicolas.

Und er lag einfach so still da.

Die Erde raste näher und näher. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schloss meine Augen. Wenigstens würde es für mich auch vorbei sein.

Ich prallte auf etwas. Es fühlte sich nicht an, wie der Boden. Eher wie eine Person. Die Intensität, mit der ich diese Person traf, war genug um mir die Luft aus den Lungen zu pressen. Ich versuchte zu atmen, aber bekam keine Luft in meine Lungen. Meine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen. Alles schmerzte und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Etwas in meinem Brustkorb fühlte sich an, als würde jemand mehrmals auf mich einstechen. Nur wage registrierte ich, dass ich meine Knie zu meiner Brust angezogen hatte. Und dass ich zitterte und hyperventilierte.

Fühlte sich sterben so an? Ich meine es war unmöglich, einen Fall aus dieser Höhe zu überleben.

Etwas heißes rollte über meine Wange. Ich weinte.

Etwas kaltes berührte meine Schultern und drehte mich auf meinen Rücken. Hände. Ich hörte jemanden fluchen, aber wie durch Watte, und es war deswegen auch unmöglich zu verstehen was er sagte. Die Stimme war weich und tief. Irgendwie wie ein Lied lenkte es mich von meinem Körper ab, fast.

Meine Gedanken waren vernebelt, aber das war wahrscheinlich wegen des fehlenden Sauerstoff in meinem Blut durch das Hyperventilieren.

Besagter jemand presste meine Knie zurück zum Boden und ich lag gerader da. Immer noch zitterte ich. Jeder Muskel meine Körper schien zu zucken

Erst jetzt registrierte ich, dass die Kampfgeräusche verschwunden waren.

Hatten wir gewonnen?

Die Stimme über mir murmelte etwas. Es klang wie ein junger Mann. Oder war es der Tod? Wenn es so war, dann war seine Stimme jedenfalls wunderschön. Und er war eiskalt. Seine Berührungen hinterließen eine brennende Spur.

Er bewegte sich und fluchte erneut. Dann stöhnte er. Also hatte ich ihn verletzt? War es tatsächlich möglich, dass ich den Tod verletzt hatte, indem ich, mit dem Gesicht voran, auf ihn gefallen war? Ich musste innerlich schmunzeln. Was für eine Ironie mein Leben war. Gewesen war.

Ein weiter stechender Schmerz fuhr durch meinen Körper und ich hörte mich selbst schreien.

Dann kam endlich die Dunkelheit und hüllte mich ein, betäubte meine Sinne und ließ mich mich vergessen.

So, das war also das erste Kapitel.

Ich möchte hier noch ein paar Wörtchen sagen.

1\. Die Idee der Geschichte entstand, nachdem ich so viele Tomione FFs gelesen habe und mir gedacht habe, wie Tom wohl auf jemanden reagieren würde, der sterben will. Der so kaputt ist, dass er es nicht verstehen könne und spontan fiel mir Effy Stonem ein. Meine Effy ist jedoch ein wenig abgewandelt, aber nichtsdestotrotz ähnlich wie Effy Stonem. Auserdem ist mir aufgefallen, dass es im Deutschen wirklich sehr, sehr wenige Tom Riddle FFs gibt.

2\. Wie ihr schon gemerkt habt, ist sie selbstmordgefährdet, trinkt und tut noch andere Dinge die Leute triggern könnten.

Also: DIESE GESCHICHTE ENTHÄLT EINE VIELZAHL VON TRIGGERN UND ICH BITTE DICH SIE NUR ZU LESEN, WENN ES DICH NICHT DAZU BRINGT DINGE ZU TUN, DIE DIR SELBST SCHADEN KÖNNTEN.

3\. Ich finde es sehr schwierig beide darzustellen. Effy in ihrer verrückten psychisch-depressiven Art, als auch Tom. Allerdings gestalte ich beide so, wie ich glaube dass sie sich verhalten würden. Ihr werdet bei Effy bald feststellen, dass sie gewisse Dinge einfach nur unterdrückt, die anderweitig ans Licht kommen.

Hoffe ihr mochtet das Kapitel :)

LG

Hazel


	2. 2

Er starrte an die weiße Wand vor ihm, den Kiefer angespannt. Sein kompletter Körper schmerzte, aber er zeigte es nicht. Natürlich nicht. Eigentlich war er sogar überrascht, dass er überhaupt etwas fühlen konnte. Manchmal überlegte er, ob die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er normal sein könnte. Dann aber wiederum verachtet er normale Zauberer und Hexen für ihre dummen Gefühle. Ihr Urteilsvermögen wurde von Ihnen behindert. Er sah es ja auch an seinen Mitschülern und seinen vertrautesten ...Anhängern - Freunde konnte man sie nicht nennen, und außerdem Freunde braucht er keine. Jedenfalls machte ihn diese Sicht von dummen, verliebten Zauberern einfach nur krank.

Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Bett neben seinem und seine Augen verengten sich. Dieses dumme Mädchen war wie aus dem Nichts erschienen und hatte ihn mit voller Wucht in den Bauch getroffen. Die einzigen Male wenn Tom jemals hatte brechen müssen, waren in dem Waisenhaus -Wool's Orphanage- ein schrecklicher Ort in London. Nachdem er also seinen Magen

...geleert hatte, drehte er sich wieder zu dem Mädchen.

Er hatte sie hier noch nie gesehen und er kannte wirklich jeden in diesen Schloss. Sie war nicht zu hässlich, aber auch nicht wirklich eine Schönheit. Und ihr Makeup sah seltsam aus. Ihre Augenlider waren schwarz angemalt, was einen starken Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Haut und den Sommersprossen auf ihrem Nasenrücken bildete. Sie war zierlich und schmal und Tom spürte die Überbleibsel von dunkler Magie an ihr haften. Ihr Haar war dunkelbraun, lang und wild.

Sie trug kaputte schwarze Hosen und ein weißes Top, das nicht viel Raum für Vorstellung ließ, weil ein schwarzer BH durchschien, und einen dünnen schwarzen Kardigan. darüber. Tom hatte schnauben müssen und schon jetzt die Meinung, dass sie sich weit unter dem Niveau seiner Mitschülerinnen befand.

Sie hyperventilierte, zitterte und schrie. Er war nicht einmal sicher gewesen, dass dies möglich war, doch hier lag sie und bewies es ihm. Unter ihr breitete sich eine Blutlache aus, die das Gras rot färbte. Sie hatte mehrere offene Wunden an ihrem kompletten Körper.

Da jeder von ihm dachte, dass er der perfekte Schüler- und Schulsprecher-war, rollte er mit den Augen, genervt dass er seine Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Schulstunde verpassen würde und begann die blutenden Wunden zu heilen. Das Mädchen vor ihm schien all dies nicht mitzubekommen. Sie schrie nur weiter und atmete seltsam.

Er hatte wirklich für einen Moment überlegt, ob er sie töten oder foltern sollte, aber entschied sich dann dagegen. Man könnte nie wissen, wo Dumbledore und seine Schergen waren.

Sie hörte auf zu schreien. Ihr Körper würde ruhig, genauso wie ihr atmen. Er seufzte. Endlich.

Als er sie nach oben zum Krankenflügel gebracht hatte, musste er mehrmals anhalten. Alles drehte sich um ihn herum und sie würde allmählich schwer. Er knurrte ungeduldig. Das beweist nur noch einmal, dass Gefühle alles schwerer machten. Nachdem er mit allem fertig wäre, würde er sich nie wieder so dumm und hilflos fühlen müssen. Zudem ihm Dumbledore schon als kleiner Junge erklärt hatte, dass er sowieso nie lieben könnte, war er doch unter dem Einfluss eines Liebestranks -Amortentia- gezeugt worden.

Madam White starrte ihn für mehrere Minuten mit offenem Mund an. Toms Geduld war ohnehin schon extrem angespannt und er vergaß beinahe Dumbledore. "Oh mein armer Junge! Was ist passiert?", quietscht sie. Toms Arme fühlten sich an als würden sie gleich abfallen, er war niemand, der gerne Sport trieb. "Sie ist auf mich drauf gefallen", sagte er knapp und ohne jede Emotion. Ihm war extrem schwindelig und nachdem er sie auf eines der Betten gelegt hatte, ließ er sich auf einen Hocker sinken.

"Was meinen Sie, sie ist auf Sie gefallen?", fragte Madam White. Sie war noch ziemlich jung, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Lehrern. Etwas um die dreißig Jahre. Ihr Gesicht war offen und freundlich, obwohl ihr Mund ständig aussah, als hätte sie etwas gesehen, das sie lieber vergessen würde.

Sein Auge zuckte und er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Tom räusperte sich. "Wie ich schon gesagt habe, Ma'am. Ich war auf meinem Weg zurück von Kräuterkunde und zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, als sie auf mich fiel. Sie hat nicht geantwortet nur viel geschrien", erklärte er. Es war ihm nicht möglich den Ärger aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten.

"Ich verstehe" Die Schwester nickte. "Sind Sie okay, Mister Riddle?" Tom blinzelte. "Natürlich" Er setzte sich gerade hin- wollte es zumindest- doch das führte dazu, dass ihm noch schwindlig wurde, also ließ er es sein und lehnte sich an die Wand. "Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich Sie auch gerne hier behalten, wenigstens heute" Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und nickte. Wahrscheinlich hätte er es nicht einmal bis zur Tür geschafft.

Madam White sagte etwas, aber er konnte es in seinem Gehirn nicht verarbeiten. Alles drehte sich um ihn herum so sehr, dass er sich zu seinem Entsetzen am Hocker festklammern musste.

Es war entwürdigend.

Die Schwester schwang ihren Zauberstab und wenige Sekunden später lag er in einem Bett. Doch das ließ den Schwindel nicht verschwinden. "Mister Riddle, sagen Sie mir bitte ganz genau, wie Sie sich fühlen"

Er wollte wirklich nicht hier bleiben, schließlich würde das wieder die Gerüchteküche anheizen, aber er war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage sich selbst zu bewegen. Für Tom etwas der entwürdigensten Dinge, die ihm hätten passieren können. "Mir ist schwindelig, Ma'am", hörte er sich sagen. Alles schien ganz langsam zu funktionieren. Er fühlte sich wie in Zeitlupe.

So war er also zum dritten Mal in seinem Leben im Krankenflügel gelandet. Und alles nur wegen dieses dummen Mädchens. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu ihr, als sie sich bewegte.

Mein Kopf war vor meinem Körper wach. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich. Konnte ich mich überhaupt bewegen? Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, es wäre endlich alles vorbei. Tod zu sein würde bedeuten, dies alles nichts spüren zu müssen.

Ich überlegte, wie der Kampf wohl geendet hatte. Hoffentlich hatten sie nicht verloren. Und Nicolas? Er war doch nicht wirklich tod oder? Er war immer noch mein Bruder und ein besserer Mensch als ich es jemals sein würde.

Ich öffnete meine Augen. Weißes Licht blendete mich und ich musste stöhnen, als ein stechender Schmerz durch meinen Kopf schoss. Ganz wundervoll.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis ich mich an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatte, das durch die großen Fenster hindurchschien. Ich schien mich im Krankenflügel zu befinden, doch kein Bett abgesehen von meinem war besetzt. Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. Sogar das tat weh. Nein, kaum Betten waren besetzt, abgesehen von meinem und dem neben mir. Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen. Wieder schoss ein Schmerz durch meinen Körper, der den Folterfluch wie ein Expelliamus aussehen ließ.

Neben mir lag ein junger Mann, der mich mit scharfem Blick beobachtete. Ich setzte mich gerade auf und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Meine Lungen schmerzten, wie nach einem Marathon.

"Bin ich im Krankenflügel?", hörte ich mich fragen. Reden tat ein wenig weh, was aber auch kein Wunder war. Ich hatte mir die Seele aus dem Leib geschrien. Der Junge nickte nur. Vorher war sein Gesicht ganz verschwommen gewesen, aber nun nahm es an Kontur an. Zu sagen, er wäre hinreißend, wäre eine Untertreibung. Obwohl er blasser als Malfoy war, sah er nicht krank aus. Die Blässe bildete einen netten Kontrast zu seinem dunklen Haar und ganz ihm eine Aura von Eleganz. Ich hatte noch nie einen Jungen mit einer so perfekten Haarfrisur gesehen.

Er hatte eine lange, gerade, aristokratische Nase, hohe Wangenknochen, wie gemeißelt und dünne aber nicht zu dünne Lippen. Meine Augen wanderten weiter zu seinen. Ich konnte die Farbe kaum ausmachen. Waren sie braun? Oder blau? Oder grün? Oder grau? Oder vielleicht einfach nur schwarz?

"Es ist unhöflich zu starren, Miss", sagte er, seine Augen verengend. Ich hob mein Kinn ein wenig, sagte aber darauf nichts.

"Bist du derjenige, der mich gefunden hat?", fragte ich, seine vorherige Aussage ignorierend. Seine Stimme kam mir bekannt vor. Er nickte und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war immer noch nichtssagend und ich überlegte, ob er wohl fähig war, irgendeine Emotion zu zeigen.

Ich hatte ihn noch nie hier gesehen. War er einer der Todesser? Hatten wir verloren? "Wer bist du?" Sein Blick flackerte kurz zu mir und er hob eine Augenbraue, wie um zu sagen, wie ich seinen Namen nicht kennen konnte. "Tom Riddle und du bist?"

Ich atmete tief durch. "Elizabeth Graygrove" Tom nickte. "Ist mir ein Vergnügen", sagte er knapp und ich konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er das nicht im entferntesten ernst meinte. "Gleichfalls"

Die Tür zum Krankenflügel quietschte und ich zuckte zusammen. Natürlich entging es dem Jungen neben mir nicht. Zwei Stimmen führten eine leise Unterhaltung. Eine der beiden kam mir seltsam Vertraut vor. Eine junge Frau ging neben einem älteren Mann mit einem langen braunem Bart. Sie kamen vor uns zum stehen.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Wo war Madam Pomfrey? Mein Blick wanderte weiter, zum Zauberer neben ihr. Es dauerte kurz, bis ich realisierte, wer da vor mir stand. Aber wie war das möglich? Das konnte nicht Dumbledore sein, richtig? Ich hatte ihn sterben sehen, obwohl ich in den Schatten der Nacht versteckt gewesen war, ein wenig betrunken und ...narkotisiert.

Ich blinzelte und mein Mund fiel auf. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich recht dümmlich ausgesehen, denn ich hörte ein Prusten neben mir. Ich funkelte ihn wütend an. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Wie ich sehe, sind Sie erwacht, Miss...?" Seine Stimme zu hören, ließ mich aus meiner Trance aufwachen. Dumbledore war echt, er war hier und er sah bedeutend jünger aus.

"Elizabeth Graygrove", murmelte ich.

Keine Madame Pomfrey, keine anderen Betten besetzt, Dumbledore war am Leben und der junge Mann neben mir sah aus, als käme er geradewegs aus dem Film Pearl Harbor.

Irgendwie war ich in der Zeit zurück gereist.

Und ich hatte gerade meinen Muggel Nachnamen benutzt.

Ich blinzelte mehrmals und hatte das Gefühl von der Menge an Information erschlagen zu werden. Irgendwie war ich in der Zeit zurück gereist, anstatt dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken.

"Miss, ist alles in Ordnung?", hörte ich meinen alten Schuldirektor fragen, Besorgnis in seiner Stimme deutlich hörbar. Ich wollte nicken, aber murmelte etwas nach dem Motto, das mein Kopf gleich explodieren würde.

Dumbledore wandte sich zu Tom. "Mir geht es gut", murmelte dieser. Es sollte wahrscheinlich charmant klingen, aber irgendwie kaufte ich es ihm nicht ab. Dazu war ich selbst ein zu guter Schauspieler.

Der Professor drehte sich erneut zu mir. "Miss Graygrove, sobald Sie sich in der Lage fühlen, aufzustehen, würde ich es sehr begrüßen, wenn Sie mich in meinem Büro besuchen würden. Ich glaube, ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Professor Albus Dumbledore, Lehrer für Verwandlung" Seine Augen musterten mich.

Ich setzte mich gerader auf und nickte. "Das würde mir sehr gefallen, Professor"

"Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie aufstehen können, Miss?", fragte Madam White besorgt. Ich nickte einfach nur.

Tom wartete auf mich, Ungeduld war deutlich in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Ich folgte ihm. "Also wo bist du her?",fragte er leise. Ich war überrascht. Er kam mir nicht wie jemand vor, der seichte Unterhaltungen führte. Eher wie jemand der sich nachts in die Verbotene Abteilung der Bücherei schlich. "London", murmelte ich. Das war wenigstens die Wahrheit. Er nickte.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich für eine Geschichte erfinden sollte. Ich war muggelstämmig. Und auch wenn ich meistens zu sehr verkatert für den Unterricht war, hatte ich doch mitbekommen, dass zu Grindelwalds Zeit, der Hass auf uns 'Schlammblüter' nur noch stärker war.

Er führte mich mehrere Treppen nach unten und dann einen mir bekannten Korridor herunter. Ich fragte mich, warum ich niemanden sah, aber dann wurde mir mit einem Blick auf die Uhr klar, dass der Unterricht begonnen hatte. Nach einer Weile war er so apprupt stehen geblieben, dass ich in ihn hinein lief. Er spannte sich an. "Pass auf, wo du hintrittst", sagte er leise. Ich konnte mir bildlich vorstellen, wie er mit den Augen rollte und musste schmunzeln. Jungs zu irritieren war eine meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gewesen. Und er schien besonders reizbar zu sein.

Die Tür zum Büro öffnete sich. Mein Blick wanderte in den Raum und dann zurück zu der Stelle, wo Tom gestanden hatte. Er war weg.

Ich ging langsam in das Büro. Es sah aus, wie sein Direktorat ausgesehen hatte. Chaotisch. Viele, viele Bücher. Alte Artefakte, Seiten um Seiten von Permanent, überall verstreut.

Dumbledore sah von seiner Arbeit auf und beschwor einen Stuhl hervor. "Setzen Sie sich, Miss Graygrove", deutete er mir an.

"Ich habe überlegt, wie Sie hier hergekommen sind. Sie müssen die Schutzvorkehrungen umgegangen haben. Und nicht zu vergessen haben sie unseren Schulsprecher in den Krankenflügel gebracht" Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber die Neugierde war deutlich heraus zu hören und seine Augen glitzerten verdächtig.

Ich wollte gerade anfangen zu sprechen, als Dumbledores Blick auf die Tür fiel. Er hob den Zauberstab. "Muffliato", murmelte er, als wäre es nichts und wandte sich dann wieder mir zu.

"Ich..." Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Sollte ich es ihm sagen oder nicht? Aber wem sollte ich sonst vertrauen können, wenn nicht Dumbledore?

"Ich weiß es nicht genau, Professor. Ich...Ich bin nicht aus dieser Zeit" Er sah mich mit einem Lächeln an. "Das habe ich bereits vermutet. Ich bitte Sie, mir nichts zu erzählen, da es den Lauf der Geschichte beträchtlich verändern könnte" Ich nickte, aber innerlich schnitt ich eine Grimasse. Wenn er nur wüsste, dass es vermutlich besser wäre, wenn die Zukunft verändert würde.

"Aber was Sie mir sagen müssen ist, wie Sie hier hergekommen sind", sprach er. Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern.

"Ich war auf dem Astronomieturm und die Erde begann zu beben, ich habe versucht, mich am Geländer festzuhalten, aber mein Griff löste sich, und ich fiel und dann landete ich auf..." Ich machte eine Pause und räusperte mich. "Tom Riddle, Sir. Ich bin aus dem Jahr 1997"

Dumbledore musterte mich wieder. Er griff nach einem Lemon Drop und warf mir einen Blick zu, doch ich schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Diese Dinge schmeckten einfach schrecklich. Nach einer langen Pause von Dumbledore, der etwas auf ein Stück Pergament kritzelte, sah er wieder auf.

"Ich meine, dass Sie vorläufig nicht von hier wegbleiben sollten. Das sind dunkle Zeiten mit Grindelwald und seinen Anhängern. Ich glaube, Hogwarts wäre der sicherste Ort für Sie", beendete er seinen Monolog. Ich nickte. "Sir, welches Jahr haben wir jetzt?" Dumbledore seufzte. "Es ist der vierundzwanzigste September, neunzehnhundertzweiundvierzig"

Ich blinzelte. Ich war so weit in der Zeit zurück gereist? Der Professor reichte mir ein Glas mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit. "Das wird Sie beruhigen" Ich nickte zittrig und leerte es in einem Zug. Sofort breitete sich eine Ruhe in mir aus, die mich beinahe schläfrig machte.

"Ich nehme an, dass Sie in Ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts waren?" Ich nickte wieder. "Welches Jahr?" Meine Erinnerung ging zurück zu den Ereignissen die stattgefunden hatten. Zu den Todessern. Ich zuckte zusammen. Natürlich bemerkte es mein alter Schulleiter.

"Sechstes Jahr", antwortete ich. Dumbledore lächelte. "Kann ich fragen, in welchem Haus Sie waren ?" Ich fühlte mich wie in einem Traum gefangen.

"Ravenclaw"

"Vielleicht müssen wir den sprechenden Hut noch einmal befragen ", sagte Dumbledore. Ich starrte ihn überrascht an. "Aber warum?" Er lächelte ein wenig. "Sie könnten hier ein anderer Mensch sein", sagte er mit einer Sicherheit in seiner Stimme, die mich noch mehr überraschte. Ich fühlte mich nicht anders.

"Miss Graygrove, ist es entscheidend, dass Sie diese Art von Informtionen niemanden offenbaren, so charmant diese Person auch noch sein sollte"

Direktor Dippet schaute ehrlich überrascht aus, als seine Augen auf mich fielen. Ich hatte mir schon vorgestellt, dass meine Kleiderwahl von dieser Zeit abweichte.

Früher hatte ihn nur einmal als Porträt gesehen. Jetzt wo ich ihn lebendig sah, erinnerte er mich irgendwie an den älteren Dumbledore, jedoch fehlte das listige und weise Glitzern in den Augen. Er hatte einen langen weißen Bart und trug weiße Kleider. Daher hatte also Dumbledore seinen verrückten Kleidungsstil?

Mein Blick wanderte im das Büro herum. Es sah viel sauberer aus. Hatte Dippet einen Ordnungszwang? Mein Blick wanderte zum Hocker in der Mitte des Raumes.

Als der alte lederne Hut auf meinen Kopf gesetzt wurde, fragte ich mich, ob ich wirklich in ein anderes Haus kommen würde.

Elizabeth Graygrove! rief der Hut aus. Wo soll ich dich hinstecken? Hmm? "Ich war vorher in Ravenclaw"

Ravenclaw? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich damals nicht neben mir gestanden habe! Ich schnaubte. Die Ironie war, dass der Hut ein lebloses Objekt war, das durch mit Magie 'lebendig' wurde. Du scheinst meine Glaubwürdigkeit zu bezweifeln ... Du bist sehr schlau. Tapfer, aber selbstzerstörerisch. Das habe ich auch noch nicht angetroffen. Wie hast du es mit dieser Einstellung geschafft, so alt zu werden, meine Liebe? Der Hut pausierte. Und all die armen Jungenherzen. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen mürrisch zusammen. Der Hut klang genau wie mein Bruder.

Nun, was mache ich nur mit dir? Oh ich weiss!

SLYTHERIN!

Der Hut wurde von meinem Kopf abgehoben und alles, was ich tun konnte, war starr auf den Boden zu blicken. Dumbledore gab mir ein Nicken, als wollte er sagen, ich habe es dir gesagt.

"Miss, unser Schulsprecher wird Ihnen den Weg zu dem Gemeindschaftsraum zeigen", sagte der Direktor. Ich nickte und stand auf. Slytherin. Ich stöhnte innerlich. Das würde ein Desaster werden.

Als ich die Treppe hinunterging und zu ihrem wundervollen Schulsprecher blickte, der mich kalkulierend anvisiert hatte, kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass ich mich nicht ändern würde. Als ob die Tatsache, dass ich in der Vergangenheit war, meinen Charakter ändern würde.

"Miss Graygrove, folge mir" Er bemerkte mein Unbehagen. "Überrascht, ein Slytherin zu sein?", fragte er mit einem Hauch von zu viel Vergnügen. Ich starrte ihn wortlos an.

Daaas war Kapitel #2.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch bis jetzt gefallen. Wenn ich mal Sprüche oder Begriffe, die Hogwarts bzw die Welt von HP betteffen, falsch verwende und ihr es seht, schreibt es mir bitte! Ich möchte wirklich, dass die Geschichte gut wird.

Hoffe ihr habt einen schönen Tag :)

LG

Hazel


	3. 3

Ein paar Tage waren vergangen und ich kam langsam wieder in den Alltagstrott.

Die Mädchen mit denen in im Zimmer war, waren okay. Doch ihr konstantes Schwärmen von einem gewissen Schülersprecher gab mir oft den Anlass, meinen Nachmittag umgeben von Büchern zu verbringen. Außerdem konnte ich doch nicht für immer hier bleiben und musste herausfinden, ob eine Möglichkeit existierte, in meine Welt zurück zu kehren. Die einzige, die halbwegs nett war, war Felicity Zabini. Wenigstens sie sah ein, dass er ein wenig merkwürdig war.

Nachts schlief ich kaum und ging bald wieder meinem gewohnten Ritual nach, meine Nacht oben auf dem Astronomieturm zu verbringen. Immer wieder fand ich mich vor der Frage, ob ich springen sollte und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mich davon abhielt.

Ich hatte etwas Alkohol aus dem Büro des Hausmeisters gestohlen. Wie Filch war auch Hall ein ziemlich leicht abzulenkender, gebückter und leicht erregbarer Mann. Sein Büro glich allerdings eher einem Rattennest, was aber das Ganze für mich vereinfachte. Natürlich war es nichtsdestotrotz schwierig dem Goldjungen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er hörte extrem gut, aber ein Confundus von hinten richtete es meist.

Die grüne Kleidung sah seltsam an mir aus, bildete aber einen netten Kontrast zu meiner Haut. Aber ich war immer noch die selbe. Ich hatte nicht aufgehört meine Augen dunkel zu schminken. Ich hatte mich nicht verändert.

Den Alkohol füllte ich mit einem Schwung meines Zauberstabs gekonnt auf. Die große Menge des Alkoholkonsums führte allerdings mehrmals dazu, dass ich mich beim Lehrer entschuldigen und mich auf der Toilette übergeben musste. Natürlich entging auch Tom nicht, wie bleich ich jedesmal war, wenn ich dringend zur Toilette musste, doch ich hoffte, er glaubte ich hätte nur meine Tage oder so.

Der Unterricht zog an mir vorbei. Meistens saß ich sowieso nur da und schlief mit offenen Augen, eine Fähigkeit, die ich bei Professor Binns, der in meiner Zeit als Geist unterrichtet hatte, gelernt hatte. Und ich hatte mit Erschrecken feststellen müssen, dass er selbst lebendig alle zu Tode langweilte.

Nach der letzten Schulstunde folgte ich dem Rest der Schüler in die Große Halle. Fast hätte ich mich an den Ravenclaw Tisch gesetzt, bis ich realisierte, was ich da vorhatte.

Und ich hatte mir immer noch nicht überlegt, was ich sagen würde, wenn mich jemand nach meiner Familie fragen würde.

Ich ließ mich irgendwo, wo eben ein Platz frei war, hinunter sinken. "Du siehst ganz schön fertig aus, Graygrove", wisperte eine Stimme in mein Ohr. Ich erstarrte und drehte mich nach links. Tom Riddles dunkle Augen musterten mich.

"Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das etwas anginge", knurrte ich. Toms Mundwinkel zuckte, als würde er es amüsant finden. "Aber, aber. Als Schulsprecher ist es meine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass alle meine verehrten Mitschüler genügend Schlaf bekommen" Es klang wie eine Drohung. Er beugte sich erneut nach vorne zu mir. "Ich finde heraus, wo du dich nachts herumtreibst. Halte mich nicht für blöd" Natürlich war es eine Drohung. Er hielt inne und beobachtete meine Reaktion.

Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf das Essen, bis ich bemerkte wie still es geworden war.

Mein Blick landeten auf einem Jungen, den die ganze Situation amüsieren zu schien. Er erinnerte mich an jemanden, den ich kannte.

"Darf ich fragen, wie du heißt?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war angenehm. "Elizabeth Graygrove, aber du kannst mich ruhig Effy nennen", antwortete ich, nachdem ich einen Schluck Wasser genommen hatte.

Die hellblauen Augen des Jungen glitten über mein Gesicht, anscheinend gefiel ich ihm. Ich grinste.

Natürlich entging das alles Tom nicht. Ganz wie er vermutet hatte. Sie war leicht zu haben. Er war nur durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit angeekelt. Und als ob sie glaubte, er würde nicht bemerken, dass sie nach Alkohol stank. Er würde sie schon noch erwischen, schließlich hatte er schon so manches Geheimnis, das tief in Hogwarts verborgen war, gelüftet.

Es war ihm ein Rätsel, weshalb normale Leute Alkohol tranken. Als ob die Gefühle allein schon nicht schlimm genug wären, brachte einen dieses Teufelszeug dazu, noch schwächer zu werden. Er war sich aber auch sicher, dass sie nicht so normal war, wie sie vorzugeben schien.

Neben ihr zu sitzen war entnervend. Tom hatte schon von Grund auf eine sehr niedrige Selbstbeherrschung, aber sie stellte diese noch mehr auf die Probe. Er hatte noch nicht so viele Leute getroffen, die er sofort verabscheute. Seinen Fanclub konnte er jedenfalls gar nicht leiden, genauso wie Slughorn, Dumbledore, Dippet, Alphard Black- der Junge der ihr gegenüber saß, - Er seufzte. Vielleicht konnte er eine Menge Leute nicht ausstehen, und vielleicht wünschte sich nur ein klitzekleiner Teil in ihm zu fühlen und zu erleben, was alle um ihn herum erlebten.

Er starrte auf seinen leeren Teller und das Hungergefühl, das er so eben noch verspürt hatte, war einem Ekel gewichen. Als ob er Gefühle bräuchte. Tom schüttelte den Kopf stand apprupt auf. Er brauchte eindeutig frische Luft. Die Alkoholausdünstungen der jungen Frau neben ihm taten ihm nicht gut.

Er sah wirklich gut aus, vielleicht sogar fast so gut wie der Junge neben mir. Schwarzes Haar hing ihm frech in die Stirn, ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, was seine hohen Wangenknochen noch mehr zur Geltung brachte. Seine hellblauen Augen glitzerten mit Verschmitztheit und er zwinkerte mir zu. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich geglaubt, dass er vielleicht mit Tom verwandt wäre, aber der Blick, den ihm Tom zuwarf sollte ihn vermutlich töten.

"Alphard Black", grinste er."Du bist echt ein Anblick" Alphard hatte nette Lippen.

Ich konnte den Blick eines gewissen Jemand in meinem Rücken spüren und drehte mich, nicht ohne zu seufzen, zu ihm. Er sah ja fast angeekelt aus. Aus irgendeinem Grund amüsierte mich. Natürlich wusste ich weshalb. Die Standards damals waren nicht, dass man beim ersten Treffen gleich wie verrückt flirtete.

Ich rollte mit den Augen.

Toms Augen glitten über mein Gesicht und stoppten schließlich an meinen Augen. Er war ein Rätsel, das ich mit Freude entschlüsseln würde.

Alphard sagte etwas und dirigierte meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu ihm, während ich im Augenwinkel Tom aufstehen und mit großen Schritten aus der Halle herausging.

"Also du und Riddle, hm?" Ich musste lachen. "Nein, da hast du etwas falsch verstanden. Ich würde lieber einen Drachen küssen" Alphard grinste breit. "Also wenn du willst, mein Onkel züchtet welche" Ich schnaubte. Er stand auf und setzte sich an den Platz, den Riddle vorher belegt hatte.

"Und wo kommt ein so schönes Mädchen her, wenn ich fragen darf?", wisperte er.

Ich musste etwas erfinden. Nur was?

Ich blickte ihm in die Augen und täuschte Selbstvertrauen vor. "Ich komme aus London und wurde bis vor kurzem Zuhause unterrichtet" Er sah mich überrascht an. "Wieso nicht mehr?" Ich hielt inne. Was sollte ich jetzt nur sagen? Halt, war nicht Grindelwald die Bedrohung in dieser Zeit? "Grindelwald hat..." Ich musste nichts mehr weiter sagen. "Bist du ein Reinblut?" Ich zögerte. Hier nein zu sagen würde ich wahrscheinlich noch bereuen. "Ja"

Er rutschte ein wenig näher und zog an einer meiner Locken. "Nun, du bist wirklich schrecklich schön anzuschauen, Effy" Alphard Kompliment ließ mich erschauern. Es war nett zu diesen alten Angewohnheiten zurückzukehren. Wenigstens lenkte es mich ein wenig von dem ganzen restlichen Chaos in meinem Leben ab.

Alphard war charmant und wirklich lustig. Anscheinend spielten er und seine Freunde den anderen Schülern immer Streiche, vor allem den Gryffindors.

Als er mir seine Freunde alle vorstellte, wurde mir jedoch ganz übel. Abraxas Malfoy, der einer Kopie von Draco glich, Allan Rosier, Drake Nott, Greg Mulciber und Anthonin Dolohov. Die Nachnamen kannte ich. Natürlich kannte ich sie. War es doch Dolohov gewesen, der mich gefoltert hatte.

Ich hatte mich mit den Worten, dass ich müde war, entschuldigt. Zurück im Schlafzimmer, schloss ich die Vorhänge um mein Bett und platzierte ein Muffliato um mich herum.

Wie sollte ich hier nur überleben? Das waren doch alles Reinheitsfanatiker! Und Anhänger von Voldemort... Ich runzelte die Stirn und versuchte mich zu erinnern, wann Voldemort die Schule besucht hatte. Harry musste es mehrmals erwähnt haben. Aber er war doch sicher jetzt nicht hier, oder? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein bestimmt nicht.

Allmählich lenkte ich mich damit ab und die restlichen Tage nachzudenken. Die Professoren waren mir allesamt zumindest vom Namen geläufig. Slughorn kannte ich natürlich schon und er hatte sich so gut wie gar nicht verändert.

Der Alkohol war wieder verflogen.

Aber wenn ich überlegte, dass einer der Leute, die hier herumgeisterten, Voldemort sein könnte, hatte ich das Gefühl etwas stärkeres als Alkohol musste her.

Vielleicht würde ich dem Hausmeister noch einmal einen Besuch abstatten.

Meine Hand ging zu meinem Unterarm und ich zog mit einer fahrigen Bewegung den Stoff nach unten. Niemand musste die Narben sehen.

Der Korridor war verlassen, aber was mich überraschte war, dass es bereits dunkel war. Ich hatte mich länger verkrochen, als ich ursprünglich wollte.

Ich murmelte schnell die Worte, um mich zu verbergen und ging los.

Da der Hausmeister, wie Filch, ein Squib war, reichte ein einfaches Alohomora aus, um die Tür zu öffnen.

"Lumus", murmelte ich und blickte auf viele Regale in denen mehrere Kartons standen. Auf einem Stand ganz unauffällig 'Drogen' geschrieben

Wahrscheinlich nahm er die selbst.

Ich öffnete die Box und sah mehrere braune Tütchen in denen sich verschiedene farbige,kleine Kugeln befanden. Ich nahm die erstbeste, legte eine der vielen Kügelchen unter meine Zunge und nahm einen großen Schluck des Alkohols, den ich in meiner Tasche trug.

Gerade als ich den Raum verließ, hörte ich Schritte. Ich fuhr herum und sah, dass es niemand anderes, als der Teufel selbst war, der Anstecker für sein 'Amt' glitzerte im Mondschein.

Er stoppte ein paar Meter vor mir. Der Junge war wütend und es überraschte mich zu sehen. Also war er wenigstens zu einer Emotion fähig? Es sah aus, als versuche er sich zu beruhigen, was mich amüsierte. Ich lachte beinahe, aber schloss gerade noch rechtzeitig den Mund.

Diese Aktion brachte Tom Riddle dazu den Kopf zu heben und argwöhnisch seine Umgebung zu betrachten. "Wer ist da? Zeige dich!", befahl er mit einer Stimme, die vor Autorität nur so triefte. Sein Zauberstab zeigte zu meinem Entsetzen genau dahin, wo ich stand. Ich erstarrte und wagte es nicht auch nur einen Finger zu bewegen. Ich hielt die Luft an, als er näher kam und griff nach meinem Zauberstab.

Als seiner meine Schulter berührte bewegte ich mich nicht einmal. Ich hätte versuchen können zu fliehen, aber in dem Zustand hätte es nichts gebracht, es auch nur zu versuchen.

"Finite incantatem", zischte er. Er schien nicht einmal überrascht zu sein. "Kaum eine Woche da und schon am Unruhe stiften?"

Ich musste mein Kinn anheben um ihn wütend anzufunkeln. Er war wirklich viel zu groß. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten zurück.

"Ich würde Punkte abziehen, wenn wir nicht im gleichen Haus wären", fauchte er. Ich grinste. "Und? Was machst du dann?"

"Ich werde mir schon etwas überlegen" Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass mein Herz vor Panik gallopierte. Ich war niemand den man mit ein wenig bösen Worten und gutem Aussehen verängstigen konnte.

Wahrscheinlich lag es an der Droge, was auch immer ich da genommen hatte, dass ich das tat, was ich tat. Ich lehnte mich näher an ihn und begegnete seinem harten Blick herausfordernd. Ein Grinsen umspielte meine Lippen.

"Was könnte schlimmer, als deine Nähe sein?", fragte ich. Natürlich wusste ich dass er kein Ritter in strahlender Rüstung war, aber normalerweise rettete mich bei solchen Dingen mein kleiner Sinn der Selbsterhaltung. Die Droge schien meinen Selbsterhaltumgstrieb zu untertmdrücken. Er erstarrte und ich wusste, dass ich das richtige gesagt hatte, um ihn auf die Palme zu bringen.

Ein spöttisches Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen. "Wenn du es so schrecklich findest, wieso kommst du dann immer näher?", fragte er mit gehobener Augenbraue.

"Es macht Spaß" Die Droge begann zu wirken. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah aus, als würde er nicht wissen was er darauf antworten sollte. Mir wurde schwindelig und ich musste mich -leider- an ihn lehnen.

Ich konnte seinen Herzschlag hören. Irgendwie überraschte es mich, dass er überhaupt eines hatte. Es schlug gleichmäßig und ruhig. Natürlich hatte Riddles perfektes Herz nicht einen Aussetzer.

"Was wird das jetzt?" Er klang wenigstens nicht glücklich über die unfreiwillige Nähe. Und genervt. Ich öffnete meine Augen erneut und richtete mich etwas auf. Ohne ihn irgendwie vorzuwarnen, schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken, was ihn dazu brachte mich misstrauisch zu beäugen. Ich grinste.

"Das ist, was immer ich will" Der junge Mann starrte mich an, als ob ich gesagt hätte, er wäre ein Basilisk. Es war offensichtlich, dass er noch nie in solch einer Situation gewesen war, wie seine ungeschickte Körpersprache zeigte. Junge, er war starr wie ein Brett.

Ich lehnte mich wieder ein wenig näher. Um mich herum war alles grell und bunt, nur er war ein schwarzes Loch, das das ganze helle Licht aufzusaugen schien. Natürlich war es eine Halluzination, aber sie passte nichtsdestotrotz ganz gut.

"Miss Graygrove", knurrte er," Ich werde dich zum Direktor bringen" Ich sah ihn provokativ an. "Bist du dir da sicher? Ich glaube nämlich nicht" Meine Sprache war verwaschen.

Er fasste mich grob bei den Schultern und murmelte einen Spruch vor sich hin. Ehe ich mich versah bewegten sich meine Beine und liefen vor ihm her. Es kostete mich Kraft und Nerven anzuhalten und mich herum zudrehen.

"Was hast du genommen? Halte mich bitte nicht für beschränkt. Wo hast du es her? Von Black?", zischte er. Ich grinste. Normalerweise hatte ich wahrscheinlich ziemliche Angst vor ihm. "Ein wenig hiervon, ein wenig davon, ein wenig Wahnsinn und ein wenig Leichtsinn", antwortete ich.

"Wahnsinn ist wahrscheinlich nicht einmal so falsch", gluckste er und ich starrte ihn nur an. Konnte er etwa auch lächeln?

Seine Stimmungsschwankungen waren schlimmer, als die von Malfoy.

Meine Augen fokussierten seine Lippen. Ob sie wohl weich waren?

Riddle bemerkte mein Starren natürlich und sah mich amüsierte an. Jedoch als ich mich seinem Gesicht näherte, fiel das Grinsen und er erstarrte. Er hatte wahrscheinlich nicht gedacht, dass ich wirklich etwas tun würde.

Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und zogen ihn zu mir. Doch anstatt seine Lippen zu küssen, begann ich stattdessen seinen Hals zu küssen. Seine Haut war überraschend weich. Als ich ihn berührte, zuckte er zusammen, doch machte keinerlei Anstalten mich wegzudrücken. Das bewies nur noch mehr wie unerfahren er war.

Irgendwie mochte ich es, dass ich wenigstens ein was besser konnte, als er.

Er stoppte mich nicht, er sagte nichts. Atmete er überhaupt? Ich platzierte sanfte Küsse auf der Strecke zu seinem Kinn und wieder zurück. Sein einer Arm zuckte kurz, aber er tat nichts. Die Droge ließ mich mutiger werden, als ich es jemals gewesen war. Ich platzierte einen letzten Kuss auf seiner Wange.

Als ich mich von ihm löste fiel mir auf, dass sich seine Brust ein wenig schneller, als zuvor hebte und senkte. Ich war zufrieden.

"Gute Nacht, Tom Riddle", murmelte ich und ließ ihn vor dem Büro des Direktors stehen.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis er realisierte, was gerade geschehen war.

Dieses dumme, dumme Mädchen hatte seine Verteidigung lahmgelegt, als wäre es nichts. Wegen ihr hatte er sich schwach gefühlt. Er war nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen, sich zu bewegen, noch hatte er sie dafür bezahlen lassen!

Tom Riddle konnte es ganz und gar nicht leiden, Schwäche zu spüren. Er hatte es viel zu oft erleben müssen. Kalte Wut schoss durch seinen Körper, als er zum Raum der Wünsche marschierte.

Er war wie ein Trottel dagestanden. Seine Hand umgriff seinen Zauberstab fester.

Aber natürlich hatte sie Erfahrung, schloss er, schließlich benahm sie sich wie eine Schlampe. Er konnte immer noch ihre warmen Lippen auf seiner Haut spüren. In seinem Kopf hatte er sie bereits zwei mal getötet.

Er würde eine gründliche, heiße Dusche nehmen müssen, um den Geruch ihres Blumenparfums loszuwerden.

Nachdem er den Raum betreten hatte, der sich Toms Wünschen angepasst hatte, schoss er wütend und gereizt Flüche auf die Wand, auf die Bücher und auf die Möbel. Seine Freunde - wenn er sie so nennen konnte- würden ihn sicher nie so sehen. Aber irgendwie musste er seine Wut loswerden.

Am liebsten würde er ihr den Basilisk auf den Hals hetzen, doch ein weiteres Mal konnte er die Schließung von Hogwarts nicht verantworten.

Er würde sich nicht von einem Mädchen, das ihm kaum bis zum Kinn reichte, zum Narren halten lassen. Er war der Erbe Slytherins, er würde der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten werden. Da war er sich sicher. Das würde er sicher stellen.

Nachdem alles in dem Raum entweder gesplittert, verbrannt oder zerbrochen war, blickte er zur Tür und nahm tiefe Atemzüge. Er musste sich wieder beruhigen.

Nachdem er eine lange, heiße Dusche genommen hatte und in seinem Bett lag, die Vorhänge geschlossen, fand er es immer noch unmöglich einzuschlafen. Tief blaue Augen und ein Grinsen verfolgten ihn. Er kniff sich an den Nasenrücken und setzte sich missmutig auf. Unter seiner Matratze fand er, was er suchte. Einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf war genau das Richtige und da er selbst den Trank gebraut hatte, war er auch stark.

Er war innerhalb von Sekunden eingeschlafen.

So Kapitel #3.

Ich finde es wirklich schwer Tom darzustellen, weil es kaum Bücher gibt, in denen er als Junge dargestellt wird. Sind wir mal ehrlich: Er war wie alt? 16? Und J.K. Rowling sagte, er wäre Jungfrau, also hat er in dem Fach ja keine Ahnung... Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt die Weltherrschaft an dich zu reißen^^

Hoffe, ihr mochtet das Kapitel! :)

Einen schönen Abend:)

LG

Hazel


	4. 4

Der nächste Tag war anstrengend und hart. Ich hatte nachts kaum ein Auge zugemacht, trotz der Drogen. Ein paar Dinge waren mir nicht ganz klar. Ich konnte mich nur noch an Bruchstücke erinnern. Tom. Und ich hatte seinen Hals geküsst.

Der Unterricht würde mich auslaugen. In Slughorns Unterricht konnte ich kaum so tun, als würde ich schlafen.

Ich tat mir beim Lernen recht leicht, aber konnte mich beim besten Willen einfach nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Am leichtesten lernte ich in der Bibliothek.

"Guten Morgen!", rief Slughorn mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Ich blickte mürrisch drein. Er erschien mir ein wenig zu gut gelaunt für 7 Uhr in der früh. "Heute werden wir lernen, wie man Amortentia braut. Kann mir jemand sagen, wozu der Trank fähig ist und was er bewirkt?"

Tom war wie immer der einzige, der seine Hand gehoben hatte. Es nervte mich zu sehen, wie selbstgefällig er drein blickte und so hob ich ebenfalls meine Hand. Slughorn schien zuerst irritiert, klatschte aber dann freudig in die Hände. "Ahh, Miss Graygrove?" Ich nickte.

"Amortentia ist der stärkste Liebestrank, der bis heute existiert. Außerdem wird er als sehr gefährlich und stark angesehen. Amortentia kann aber keine wahre Liebe erzeugen. Die Person, die diesen Trank eingenommen hat wird nur eine starken Besessenheit für die Person entwicklen, die ihn verabreicht hat..." Ich dachte kurz nach. Hermine hatte einmal etwas gesagt, über Voldemort. Genau! Voldemort konnte keine Liebe empfinden! "...Außerdem kann ein Kind, das unter dem Einfluss eines solchen Tranks gezeugt wurde, niemals Liebe empfinden", fügte ich noch hinzu.

Slughorn sah mich verwundert an. "Sie haben aber ein gutes Wissen! Oh ja. 10 Punkte für Slytherin!" Slughorn war kurz davor etwas zu sagen, als er erneut eine blasse Hand in der Luft sah. Ich stöhnte entnervt auf. Natürlich musste Mister Perfect noch etwas hinzufügen! Ein wenig neugierig sah ich zu ihm hinüber. Da wir in der gleichen Reihe saßen, konnte ich ihn von der Seite sehen. Mein Blick wanderte zu seiner anderen Hand, die zu einer Faust geballt auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hingegen war neutral.

Jetzt da er da saß, konnte ich sehen, dass seine Uniform nicht so richtig zu passen schien. Die Hosenbeine waren zu lang, der Ärmel des Pullovers zu kurz, ebenso wie der Umhang. Außerdem war die schwarze Farbe des Stoffes schon ziemlich ausgewaschen. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Konnte es sein, dass Tom arm war?

Ich musste wieder an gestern denken. Er tat mir fast ein wenig leid, dass er noch nie geküsst worden war. Aber jetzt, wo ich ihn im Unterricht sah, erkannte ich, dass er womöglich wenig Interesse hatte, da er mir eher wie ein Streber vorkam. Ein wenig wie eine männliche Hermine.

"Tom, mein Junge! Was möchtest du sagen?" Toms Blick flackerte kurz zu mir und er sah mich finster an, bevor er antwortete. "Sir, ich wollte sagen, dass Amortentia bekannt für seinen Perlmuttglanz und den charakteristischen Dampf ist, der spiralförmig nach oben steigt. Außerdem riecht der Trank für jede Person anders, je nachdem was sie anzieht"

"Das ist korrekt, 15 Punkte für Slytherin!"

Es mag dumm sein und ich wusste selbst nicht weshalb es wegen dieser Kleinigkeit war, aber zum ersten Mal seit Monaten fühlte ich wieder dieses ungute Gefühl in meiner Magengrube, wann immer ich realisierte, dass ich einfach nichts richtig machen konnte, selbst wenn ich wollte. Ich versuchte es immer rational zu sehen, versagte aber ganz schrecklich

Du wirst es nie zu etwas bringen, also versuche es gar nicht erst.

Glücklicherweise schien niemand meinen inneren Tumult zu bemerken. Ich presste meine Lippen zu fest zusammen. Hier würde ich ganz sicher nicht anfangen zu weinen. Um mich abzulenken, blickte ich zur Tafel und schrieb die Anweisungen eilig ab.

Slughorn verlangte von jedem von uns, an dem Trank zu riechen und wollte dann, dass wir es ihm sagten. Wir mussten uns dazu alle in einer geraden Linie aufstellen. Als ich an der Reihe war, beugte ich mich nach unten und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

Der Geruch von alten Büchern stieg mir in die Nase. Ich versuchte mehr zu riechen, aber da war nicht mehr. Ich wusste, dass ich trotz allem meinen Bruder liebte, aber nicht einmal ihn konnte ich riechen.

"Graygrove, würdest du den Anstand haben Platz zu machen. Du blockiert den Weg", fauchte eine Stimme frostig hinter mir. Ich war mir sicher, dass es niemand sonst gehört hatte. Bevor ich mich stoppen konnte, öffnete ich meinen Mund. "Natürlich, mein Lord", antwortete ich bissig und ging zurück zu meinem Platz. Natürlich musste ich die Konversation zwischen Slughorn und Tom mit anhören. "Tom, was riechst du, mein Junge?" Ich verdrehte die Augen. Slughorn war zu neugierig. Tom richtete sich auf. "Tinte und Pergament, Sir " Die Stimme des Schülersprecher triefte nur so vor vorgeheucheltem Charme.

Mein Zaubertrank blubberte fröhlich vor sich hin, während ich die Rosendornen halbierte, was sich als recht schwierig erwies. "Du weißt schon, dass du sie nicht pulverisieren sollst, Graygrove" Wer auch sonst. "Sei still, Riddle"

Ich wollte einfach nur hier weg und noch mehr wollte ich, dass mir das alles hier egal war. "Außerdem solltest du das Umrühren im Uhrzeigersinn nicht vergessen, sieben Mal", fügte er hinzu. So ein Besserwisser! Und ich hatte ihn tatsächlich geküsst? Nachdem ich die Ashwinder Eier hinzugefügt hatte, seufzte er. Also war er immer noch da? "Kannst du überhaupt etwas richtig machen, Graygrove?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, griff ich nach meiner Tasche und stand auf. Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss, aber ich lief und lief nur. Tränen, dumme Tränen, drohten aus meinen Augen zu entweichen. Verärgert wischte ich mir über die Augen und stieg die Treppe hinauf.

Leider konnte ich ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Natürlich war ich unfähig, etwas auf die Reihe zu bringen. Nachdem ich es so oft von zu vielen Leuten gehört hatte, hatte es einfach einen Effekt.

Ich würde immer seltsam sein. Nirgendwo wirklich hinein passen. Eine Aberration. Ein Außenseiter. Mich konnte noch nicht einmal jemand lieben. Und ich konnte niemanden genug lieben, um ihren Geruch im Amortentia zu vernehmen.

Nachdem ich am höchsten Punkt Hogwarts angekommen war, warf ich meine Tasche zur Seite und lief auf das Geländer zu, kletterte darüber - mich dabei aber immer noch daran festhaltend- und meine Füße immer noch am bisschen Boden, der verfügbar war. Ich musste einfach nur loslassen und jeder wäre glücklich. Riddle würde sich wahrscheinlich die Hände reiben.

Spring endlich!

"Graygrove, ich schwöre ich werde dich töten", hörte ich jemanden fluchen. Ich fuhr zusammen und genau in dem Moment ließen meine Hände das Metall los. Ich fiel. Meine Augen waren fest geschlossen, auch als ich spürte, wie ich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung 'fiel'. Ich öffnete die Augen, sobald ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte.

Zu dumm, dich selbst umzubringen.

Riddle sah mich abschätzend an, mit dem missmutigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der mir schon sehr bekannt war. Ich schämte mich plötzlich, er sah wie ich mich wirklich fühlte. Mein verwischtes Makeup musste mich wie einen Waschbären aussehen lassen. "Was hast du da eben gemacht" Er versuchte nicht einmal seinen Ärger zu verbergen.

Ich schwieg. "Und wie kommt es, dass du sogar zu beschränkt bist, hinter dem Geländer und nicht davor zu stehen?", machte er weiter. Sollte er doch denken, was er wollte. Anscheinend war er doch nicht so superschlau.

"Sei froh, dass du noch am Leben bist"

War ich eben nicht.

Tom war wirklich überrascht gewesen, als sie aus dem Klassenzimmer gestapft war. Er war dagestanden und hatte mehrere Sekunden benötigt, sich wieder zu fangen.

Neugierige Blicke wurden ihm zugeworfen und er konnte es nicht im Geringsten leiden. Slughorn, so beschränkt wie er eben war, war der letzte, der es bemerkte. "Oh! Was ist passiert? Tom, würdest du nachsehen, was los ist?" Er nickte, obwohl er lieber Myrtle Prett geküsst hätte.

Dieses dumme Mädchen. Wieder! Sie hatte ihn vor der gesamten Klasse blamiert! Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er schon die ganzen Gerüchte, die die Slytherin Mädchen- sie waren lästige Tratschtanten- verbreiten würden. Er würde jeden einzelnen, der diese verbreitete, verfluchen!

Bevor er den Raum verließ, passierte er Lestrange. "Wenn ich auch nur ein Gerücht höre..." Lestrange nickte nur, anscheinend schon an den scharfen Tonfall gewöhnt. Tom war zufrieden, dass er den Satz nicht einmal mehr beenden musste.

Als er ihrem lauten Gestampfe folgte, dachte er für sich, dass wenn sie schon einen solch dramatischen Abgang machen musste, nicht einmal versuchte leise zu sein. Was ihn mehr beschäftigte war der starke Kontrast zu gestern. Er wusste, sie musste etwas genommen haben, aber es kam ihm vor, als stünde er einer völlig anderen Person gegenüber.

Aber er würde ihre Geheimnisse schon noch aufdecken.

Und wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu einer Erinnerung, die ihn rasend machte. Er fluchte, lauter als er es beabsichtigt hatte. "Graygrove, ich schwöre ich werde dich töten!" Er sah eine braune Mähne, die innerhalb von Sekunden aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand und setzte schnell seinen Zauberstab ein, um ihren Fall zu bremsen und sie wieder nach oben zu bringen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht hinter, sondern vor dem Geländer gestanden hatte.

Er versuchte die Situation zu analysieren. Sie sah so schrecklich aus, dass er fast lachen musste. Wie schwach sie war, wegen einer einfachen Bemerkung seinerseits zu weinen. Was hatte sie überhaupt hier oben verloren? "Was hast du da eben gemacht?" Der Schülersprecher wollte es wirklich wissen. Er bereitete sich schon auf eine erbärmliche Ausrede vor, aber die kam nicht.

"Und wie kommt es, dass du sogar zu beschränkt bist, hinter dem Geländer und nicht davor zu stehen?" Sie schwieg. "Sei froh, dass du noch am Leben bist" Das nächste Mal wurde er sie sicher nicht retten.

Er trat einen Schritt näher heran. Mit Menschen, die solche Gefühlsausbrüche hatten, hatte er so gut wie keine Erfahrung. Aber trösten würde er sie auf keinen Fall. Hatte er ein Schild umhängen, auf dem Trottel stand?

Er packte sie bei den Schultern und zog sie grob auf die Füße. Sie murmelte etwas, ohne aufzuschauen. "Lass mich einfach hier" Er schnaubte. Sicherlich würde er nicht wegen ihr sein Ansehen aufs Spiel setzen.

"Wir gehen zurück zum Unterricht", befahl er streng. Er rollte mit den Augen. "Graygrove, was ist dein Problem?" Es nervte ihn, dass sie sich wehrte. Sie sah kurz zu ihm auf - sie war wirklich klein- und schüttelte den Kopf. Er schwang kurz seinen Zauberstab und das verwischte Makeup bildete sich zurück, wie es vorher gewesen war.

"Ahh, wie schön zu sehen, dass es Ihnen besser geht!" Tom stand neben mir und sah aus, als könnte man seinen steinernen Gesichtsausdruck mit einer Berührung zum Bröckeln bringen. Er lächelte.

"Tom, mein Junge, würdest du Miss Graygrove bei ihrem Trank helfen?" Er nickte angespannt.

Alphard grinste mich freudig an, als ich mich neben ihn setzte. "Du und Riddle?" Mein Mund fiel auf. "Was? Nein!" Er klopfte mir auf die Schulter. "Du wärst jedenfalls die erste, die es geschafft hätte, ihn von seinen heiligen Büchern wegzubekommen", meinte er schelmisch.

Abraxas Malfoys Blick wanderte von seinem Kartoffelpüree zu mir, dann zu Alphard. "Hm, das Schlammblut? Ich glaube, Graygrove ist sich da ein bisschen zu schade", höhnte er. Er hatte viel Ähnlichkeit zu Draco. Anscheinend züchteten die Malfoys nicht nur Albino-Pfaue, sondern auch Albino-Nachkommen.

Lestrange funkelte Malfoy an. "Krieg dich ein, Alden!Du Blutsverräter! Ist doch so, wenn du zu ihm hältst!

"Dreckiges Schlammblut, hat hier in Slytherin nichts verloren" Nur ein Malfoy hatte die Fähigkeit, beinahe nett zu sein und einem im nächsten Satz eine Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen. Er sah uns alle an. "Was? Riddle ist wohl kaum ein Reinblutname! Ich habe es von Anfang an gesagt!" Abraxas Freunde murmelten alle etwas in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

"Riddle ist ein Muggelstämmiger?", fragte ich Alphard leise. "Er behauptet, er wäre ein Halbblut. Aber auch nur, nachdem er in den ersten Jahren ...gehänselt wurde. Dir ist sicher aufgefallen, dass seine Kleidung nicht so richtig sitzt?" Ich nickte. "Nun ja, Abraxas vermutet, dass er von Hogwarts ein Stipendium erhält, weil er zu arm ist. Das und der Nachname..."

"Wie ich von Anfang an gesa-!", begann Malfoy, hörte aber apprupt auf. Mulciber, der neben ihm saß, sah aus, als wäre er lieber gerne woanders.

Alphard war zusammen gezuckt. Riddle musste nicht einmal etwas sagen, damit jeder wusste, dass er da war. Die Reaktion der anderen ließ keinen anderen Schluss zu.

Tom setzte sich am anderen Ende des Tisches hin.

Malfoy, Mulciber und Nott starrten alle dorthin. Sie sahen beinahe verängstigt aus.

"Hallo, Effy! Ich hoffe, es ist okay wenn ich mich hierhin setze?" Mein Kopf fuhr herum. Ein Mädchen mit weißerem Haar als Malfoy und helleren blauen Augen, als Alphard sah mich neugierig an. "Klar"

Sie lächelte mich freundlich an.

"Ich bin Pandora, Pandora Lovegood" Natürlich, sie erinnerte mich an Luna! "Effy", meinte ich nur. Malfoy konnte sie offenbar überhaupt nicht leiden, denn er schickte ihr immer Blicke, die töten könnten.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Pandora weniger verrückt und mehr naiv, als ihre Enkelin war. Sie fragte mich nach den Ereignissen von heute morgen. Und als ich log und sagte, mir war übel gewesen, fragte sie, ob ich schwanger war.

Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Essen. "Wie kommst du darauf?", wollte ich heiser wissen. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Lucretia Black hat so etwas in der Art gesagt. Dass du und Riddle..." Meine Augen wurden groß. "Ich und Riddle? Nein. Das ist Humbug. Er hat ja noch nicht einmal ein Mädchen geküsst!" Die Worte entwichen meinem Mund, bevor ich etwas dagegen tun konnte. Ich hoffte inständig, dass es Riddle nicht gehört hatte. Die Mädchen, die ein kleines Stück entfernt saßen, warfen mir dunkle Blicke zu.

Alphard sah mich erstaunt an, bis sich seine Lippen zu einem süffisanten Grinsen verzogen. "Und du weißt das, weil?" Oh Gott. Ich musste eine Ausrede finden. "Ich meine, schaut ihn euch an. Er ist immer alleine, den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek, Lehrerliebling, Schleimbolzen... Das sieht ein Blinder mit Krückstock. Der weiß wahrscheinlich nicht mal, wie man Geschlechtsverkehr schreibt", tönte Malfoy. Dann wandte er sich zu mir.

"Du bist doch kein Blutsverräter, oder Graygrove?" Sein Ton war nett, zu nett für den Wortlaut. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn sie herausfinden würden, das ich muggelstämmig war, wäre ich tot. Ich musste mir keine Feinde mehr machen, als ich ohnehin schon hatte. Riddle war mehr als genug.

Aber dennoch wusste nicht, wen ich schlimmer finden sollte, Riddle oder Malfoy.

Das ist also das 4. Kapitel!

Es gibt ein wenig mehr von den anderen Slytherins zu sehen...

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! :)

LG

Hazel


	5. 5

Die ersten Tage hatten mich wieder in den alten Trott fallen lassen, mit der Ausnahme, dass ich dieses Mal mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte und wirklich mal versuchen wollte, bessere Noten zu bekommen, obwohl mir die Stimmen sagten, es sei nicht möglich.

Der Grund für meinen Fleiß? Ich wollte Tom Riddle nicht die Genugtuung geben, dass er der einzig "Schlaue" war.

Natürlich gab es in unserem Jahrgang noch andere, die ganz gut waren, aber Tom -der perfekte Mensch- Riddle übertraf sie alle.

Ich hatte ein Dutzend Bücher auf dem Tisch um mich herum gestapelt und fertigte gerade meine Hausaufgaben ab- Fünf Seiten Pergament über die Geschichte der Domestizierung von Drachen - als ich das ungute Gefühl bekam, nicht mehr alleine zu sein.

"Was?", fragte ich ungeduldig. Sicherlich war er einmal mehr nur gekommen, um mir zu sagen, was ich falsch gemacht hatte. Er zog den Stuhl neben mir unter dem Tisch hervor und ließ sich darauf nieder. Seine weißen Zähne blitzen, als er mich angrinste. Seine Uniform -obwohl sie ihm nicht so richtig passte - sah trotz allem perfekt aus.

Der Gesichtsausdruck war bei Riddle so unüblich, dass ich ihn nur dümmlich anstarren konnte.

"Graygrove, ich dachte, es ist nur fair, wenn ich dich vorwarne. Ich finde heraus, wo du den Alkohol und die Drogen her hast" Sein Tonfall war genug um mich aus meiner Trance zu wecken und seinem finsteren Blick zu begegnen.

"Du kommst extra dafür her? Soll ich mich jetzt geehrt fühlen?" Tom lachte. Ich dachte, ich hätte nicht richtig gehört. "Ja sollst du, Graygrove" Ich schürzte die Lippen. "Fühlst du dich etwa bedroht? Nicht mehr Slughorns Nummer eins?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und grinste erneut. Nur Tom Riddle schaffte es ein Grinsen in etwas Bedrohliches zu verwandeln.

Riddle schob meinen Bücherturm zur Seite, wobei sein Blick an dem einen Buch hängen blieb, das ich extra ganz unten plaziert hatte.

"Zeitreisen? Willst du etwa jemanden umbringen?" Er klang beinahe amüsiert. Ich erstarrte und überlegte fieberhaft, wie ich ihn ablenken konnte.

"Riddle, ich habe ein Problem, kannst du mir helfen? Mein Text ist... nicht so

flüssig, wie er sein sollte und ich weiß nicht ob ich die verschiedenen Ereignisse sinnvoll verknüpft habe...", log ich.

Zu meiner Verblüffung nickte der Sechzehnjährige nur und riss mir die Blätter aus der Hand.

Als er meinen Text durchlas, konnte der Teil in mir, der lebensmüde war nicht anders, als sein Gesicht anzustarren. Tom Riddle war lächerlich schön. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise war es eine Ironie und eine Verschwendung. Mädchen schienen ihm doch sowieso egal zu sein.

Er schien außerdem auch überall Augen zu haben, denn er bemerkte mein Starren und seufzte. "Graygrove, mach dir doch ein Foto, das hält länger"

"Du bist nicht so toll, wie du denkst", murmelte ich nur. Wahrscheinlich hielt er mich jetzt auch für so einen hirnlosen Zombie.

"Ich weiß, dass ich toll bin. Wie auch immer, dein Text ist gar nicht so übel" Hatte er mir gerade ein Kompliment gemacht? "Trotzdem verwendest du immer dieselben Adjektive und schreibst in zu kurzen Sätzen. Außerdem ist das kein guter Schluss. In den Schluss muss das Fazit, eine Auswertung nicht deine eigene Meinung! Es muss alles sachlich bleiben!"

Zu früh gefreut.

Eine Haarsträhne hatte sich aus seiner perfekten Frisur gelöst und hing ihm in die Stirn. Ich fragte mich, ob seine Haare überhaupt jemals durcheinander gerieten. "Graygrove, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Ich blinzelte. Die Strähne war wieder da, wo sie hin gehörte. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten mich genervt. "Hör mal zu, wenn du schon willst, dass ich dir helfe, dann pass wenigstens auf und starr mich nicht so an! Haben dir deine Eltern denn gar keine Manieren beigebracht? Es ist unhöflich zu starren!"

Ein Grinsen umspielte meine Lippen.

"Es ist dir unangenehm" Er hob seinen Kopf und sah mich empört an. "Was? Nein, natürlich nicht. Von dir gleich gar nicht. Da würde ich eher dein Herz brechen", spottete er.

Das hatte jetzt er in den Raum geworfen.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. "Du? Mein Herz brechen? Niemand bricht mir das Herz" Sein Blick wanderte über mein Gesicht. "Und was willst du damit sagen? Dass du mir das Herz brechen wirst? Graygrove, um jemandem das Herz zu brechen, muss besagter jemand erst einmal überhaupt ein Herz haben", er klang bitter.

"Ist das eine Herausforderung?", fragte ich amüsiert. Tom versteifte sich. "Dazu müsste überhaupt einmal die Möglichkeit bestehen, dass du gewinnen könntest" Ich grinste breit. "Das macht es ja umso spannender"

Er rollte mit den Augen und murmelte irgendetwas von erbärmlich.

"Zurück zu deiner Hausaufgabe, ich habe dir die Fehler markiert und werde später die verbesserte Version noch einmal Korrektur lesen", meinte er bestimmt, ehe er aufstand.

Sobald er weg war, schüttelte ich nur mit dem Kopf. Jeder sagte, er hätte keine Erfahrung aber irgendwie schien er sich sehr sicher zu sein, dass er mir weh tun könnte.

Heute Abend beim Abendessen setzte sich Alphard neben mich. Seine blauen Augen blitzen amüsiert.

"Was ist es dieses Mal?", murmelte ich entnervt. Er gluckste. "Du und Riddle trefft euch zum Hausaufgaben machen" Ich rollte mit den Augen und mein Blick wanderte zu Lucretia und Walburga Black. Felicity sah auf und bedachte mich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. Wenigstens eine Slytherin, die so halbwegs ein Gewissen hatte.

"Ist es wahr?", fragte er neugierig. Ich seufzte. "Ja, er hat mir bei einem Text geholfen...", gab ich kleinlaut zu. Mulciber, der mir gegenüber saß, taxierte mich mit einem Blick der blanke Überraschung ausdrückte.

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

Tom Riddle starrte missmutig sein Essen an. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie es gekommen war, dass sie glaubte einen Wettkampf mit ihm gestartet zu haben.

Und um so etwas lächerliches noch dazu. Er würde sowieso gewinnen, schließlich gab es bei ihm kein Herz, das man brechen konnte.

Lestrange ließ sich neben ihm nieder und stieß dabei Toms Kelch um. Der Schülersprecher warf ihm einen scharfem Blick zu und Lestrange schluckte. "Riddle, ist alles in Ordnung?" Tom ließ seinen Löffel zurück in sein Porridge fallen. "Ja..." Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das so zutraf.

Alden Lestrange lehnte sich ein wenig näher zu ihm. Tom verabscheute jeglichen menschlichen Kontakt und wich automatisch zurück.

"Riddle, das Mädchen... Ist es wahr?" Tom stocherte in seinem Porridge herum und verdrehte die Augen. "Was glaubst du wohl, natürlich nicht!", entgegnete er wenig zu gereizt. Alden hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

Toms Appetit war verflogen. Er ließ den Löffel zurück in die Schüssel fallen. Sie genoss die Gerüchte wahrscheinlich auch noch.

Er suchte nach ihren Locken und fand sie neben Black. Er lachte, während sie kein bisschen glücklich aussah. Wenigstens das gab ihm ein kleines bisschen Genugtuung.

"Na, Riddle. Bin ja neugierig wie du es geschafft hast, sie ins Bett zu kriegen", höhnte eine Stimme neben ihm. Er schnaufte tief ein und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ruhig und gleichgültig.

"Graygrove und ich haben nichts miteinander", zischte er. Seine Geduld war angespannt. Malfoy grinste. "Weißt du, du machst mir keine Angst Schlammblut" Tom spürte kalte Wut durch ihn fließen, aber er konnte Malfoy hier nichts antun. Nicht vor Dumbledore.

"Weißt du Malfoy, ich kann dir vielleicht keine Angst machen, aber du hast doch sicher schon von der Kammer des Schreckens gehört?" Es war genug um Abraxas die Farbe aus dem Gesicht weichen zu lassen und Tom lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

"Als ob ein dreckiges Schlammblut wie du überhaupt dazu fähig wäre" Toms Auge zuckte. "Du willst es unbedingt herausfinden, oder?", flüsterte Tom. Natürlich würde er die Kammer nicht mehr öffnen, aber es war doch eine Genugtuung die Angst auf Abraxas hochnäsigem Gesicht zu sehen.

"Sie hat sowieso eher etwas mit Alphard, als mit dir"

Tom spannte den Kiefer an. Wenn er wollen würde, hätte er sie mit dem nächsten Wimpernschlag. Aber er wollte nicht. Er brauchte weder sie, noch irgendjemand sonst.

"Du weißt schon, Alphard Black?", fuhr Malfoy ruhig fort. Entnervt stand er auf, aber nicht ohne den Zauberstab einmal zu schwingen. Abraxas Malfoys Arm würde sehr wehtun, da war er sicher.

Aber, dachte er irritiert, als er mit schnellen Schritten aus der Großen Halle lief, wieso gehe ich und nicht Malfoy?

Am Abend, als ich eigentlich schlafen wollte, piekste mich Felicity Zabini mit ihrem Zauberstab in die Schulter. Ich drehte mich um. Die anderen beiden Mädchen waren noch im Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Und? Was war heute?", fragte sie neugierig. Ihr blondes, langes Haar fiel ihr über die Schulter, als sie sich aufsetzte. Ich seufzte.

"Es war wirklich nichts. Er... Er hat mir wirklich nur bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen", murmelte ich. Felicity legte den Kopf schief. "Ganz sicher? Walburga war nämlich auch dort und sie hat gemeint es sah aus, als würdet ihr euch jeden Moment küssen" Ich verzog mein Gesicht angewidert. "Ich würde nie etwas mit Riddle haben wollen. Ich denke nicht, dass er so erfahren ist, was das anbelangt"

Die Blondine riss die Augen auf. "Was? Woher weißt du das?" Sie dachte kurz nach und sah mich dann mit einem süffisanten Grinsen an. "Also raus mit der Sprache! Hast du etwas mit Riddle oder nicht?"

Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie weiter bohren würde, also seufzte ich und erklärte es ihr.

"Riddle hat mich ertappt, als ich mich nach Bettruhe draußen herumgeschlichen habe und wollte mich zu Dippet bringen. Also habe ich seinen Hals geküsst. Hat auch geklappt"

Felicity sah mich an, als hätte ich ihr erzählt, dass ich Voldemort geküsst hätte.

"Du hast seinen Hals geküsst? Und du lebst noch?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war erfrischend, dass sie wenigstens nicht ganz so hin und weg war, wie die anderen Mädchen.

"Und was ist mit Alphard? Hattet ihr schon etwas miteinander?" Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Nein, wieso?" Sie seufzte und strich sich das Haar zurück. "Malfoy hat so etwas in der Art behauptet. Heute Mittag. Zu Riddle", gab sie leise zu.

"Und wieso erzählst du mir das?", fragte ich irritiert. Felicity biss sich auf die Lippe. "Riddle ist danach aufgestanden und aus der Halle gestürmt"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Wahrscheinlich sowieso nur weil er sich schämt"

Felicity verzog das Gesicht. "Wenn du meinst...Wo bist du überhaupt genau her?" Ich musste schlucken. "London"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "London? Aber wieso kommst du dann erst jetzt nach Hogwarts?",fragte sie verwirrt. Ich musste eine passable Lüge erfinden.

"Hm...Also weißt du, meine Eltern wurden von Grindelwald getötet", log ich. Sie sah mich traurig an. "Ist das der Grund, weshalb du so still bist und nur redest, wenn jemand zuerst mit dir spricht?" Ich nickte.

"Und hast du Geschwister?" Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Nicolas. "Er ist tot..." Ich stand hastig auf und ließ eine verwirrte Felicity zurück.

Tom wusste nicht, weshalb er hinauf zum Astronomieturm gegangen war. Er hätte auch ins Bett gehen können, aber er musste sichergehen, dass sich niemand einfach so ungesehen im Schloss herumtrieb.

Doch als er den Aussichtspunkt erreicht hatte, wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als niemals dort hoch gegangen zu sein.

Graygrove saß auf dem Boden, die Beine an den Körper angezogen und den Kopf auf den Knien, weinend.

Ihr Körper wurde so sehr von Schluchzen geschüttelt, dass er kurz überlegte, ob sie nicht doch einen epileptischen Anfall hatte.

"Ich will das nicht mehr", stieß sie verzweifelt hervor. Ihre Haare waren ein wüstes Durcheinander und das Mondlicht zeigte ihre dunklen Augen.

Sie steckte sich etwas kleines und rundes in den Mund, griff nach der Flasche neben sich und nahm einen großen Schluck. Graygrove musste unglaublich betrunken sein, denn sie fiel zur Seite.

Er war unschlüssig, was er mit ihr machen sollte, also beobachtete er sie weiter. Sie stand schwankend auf und lief auf das Geländer zu. Sie wird noch über das Geländer fallen, dachte er missmutig. Es würde schlecht aussehen, wenn ein Schüler während seiner Aufsicht sterben würde.

Er trat aus den Schatten. "Graygrove, was wird das?" Sie wirbelte herum und starrte ihn wortlos an. "Verschwinde" Tom schüttelte den Kopf. "Was tust du hier?", wiederholte er seine Frage. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen.

"Was weißt du schon davon?", murmelte sie bitter. "Ein wenig mehr, wenn du mir sagen würdest, was los ist" Seine Stimme gewann an Schärfe.

Sie lief auf ihn zu und zog ihren Zauberstab. Er tat es ihr gleich. "Graygrove, was meinst du, was das werden soll?" Sie hob die Hand. "Ich heiße Effy", stieß sie gebrochen hervor. Er verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Okay, Effy. Was soll das werden?" Ihr Vorname kam seltsam über seine Lippen.

"Greif mich an" Er hob eine Augenbraue. Sie wollte gegen ihn antreten? "Na los! Mach schon!" Sie war anstrengend.

Ein schwaches Stupor huschte an ihm vorbei. Sein Blick glitt über sie. Sie trug nur eine dünne Hose und ein noch dünneres T-shirt. Und sie zitterte. Geschieht ihr schickte ihm noch ein paar Flüche hinterher, denen er aber gekonnt auswich.

"Greif mich an, Riddle", schluchzte sie und ließ ihren Zauberstab fallen. Sie sank auf die Knie und ließ den Kopf hängen. Er trat ein paar Schritte näher und beäugte sie misstrauisch.

Sie konnte nicht erwarten, dass er sie tröstete, oder?

Sein Blick fiel auf die halbleere Flasche neben der Säule. Erbärmlich.

"Was hast du alles genommen?" Sie lachte leise. "Graygrove", zischte er ungeduldig. Er seufzte. "Effy", murmelte er zähneknirschend. Sie blickte ihn an. "Das sag' ich dir sicher nicht" Er seufzte erneut.

"Dann versuch eine gerade Linie zu laufen und vielleicht musst du dann nicht zu Dippet" Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

Graygrove rappelte sich auf und lief auf ihn zu. Sie verzog das Gesicht, als sie ihm näher kam. "Oh Gott Riddle, wenn ich dich ansehe, wird mir schlecht", stöhnte sie mit einem Mal. Er verdrehte die Augen.

Tom packte sie bei der Schulter und zog sie mit. Sie schaffte es überraschenderweise gerade so mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

"Wieso bringst du mich nicht zu Dippet?", murmelte sie und lehnte sich näher an ihn, als sie ihre Balance verlor. Sie war zu nah, aber er stieß sie nicht weg. Es würde nur Aufsehen erregen. "Würde nicht gut für mich aussehen, oder?", meinte er nur knapp.

"Danke", nuschelte sie und ein kleines Lächeln erhellte ihr verschmiert Gesicht.

#5

Mit Effy ist das ganze etwas kompliziert. Weshalb sie mal so und mal so ist, aber das erfahrt ihr später noch.

Hoffe ihr mochtet das Kapitel!

LG

Hazel


End file.
